warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wren's Wings
A Wren's Wings Allegiances ---- The Tribe of Falling Snow Leader: Sun in Cloudless Sky (Sun) - golden coloured she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail-tip; rather young Healer: Dark Feather in the Wind (Dark Feather) - black tom with a white chest and a bright pink nose Hunters: Screech of Fox at Dusk (Screech) - chestnut brown long furred tom with darker brown stripes and ice blue eyes Mist that Shimmers Silver (Mist) - silver-grey she-cat with green eyes and white paws Sparrow Calls at Fall of Night (Sparrow) - fawn-brown tabby tom with black freckles and black paws River that Shines in Sunlight (River) - slimly built and small blue-grey she-cat with white flecks on her face Gorse Hidden by Snow (Gorse) - black and white spotted tom with amber eyes and a taste for eagle Cry of Swooping Hawk (Swoop) - pure white she-cat with very light grey spots; brilliant at hunting Wolf Howl at Night (Wolf) - white tom with darker grey stripes; long fur Wren that Flies Above Pine (Wren) - VERY pretty red and white flecked she-cat with deep, sea blue eyes Fighters: Wing of Tawny Owl (Tawny) - tawny brown and white tom with owl-like amber eyes Oak that Dapples Sunlight (Oak) - musky brown she-cat with strangely silver eyes and an abnormally long tail Night of Shining Stars (Night) - black tom Howl of Winter Wind (Howl) - frosty white she-cat with fawn-brown flecks all over Rock Shrouded in Mist (Rock) - stone grey tom with a bad temperament Red Mist at Dawn (Red) - red tabby she-cat with long fur and radient amber eyes Jagged Branch Above Water (Jagged) - black and brown speckled tom with green eyes Pool where Lilies Drift (Pool) - light grey she-cat with teal eyes Novices: Fall of Heavy Rain (Fall) - white tom with white speckles and long fur Peak of Snowy Mountain (Peak) - pure white she-cat who only just advanced from kithood Brook Shaded by Willow (Brook) - light brown she-cat with glorious blue eyes Queens: Star Rising Above Horizon (Star) - shimmering silver pelted she-cat with golden eyes and strange green paws; Fighter; mother to Tawny's kits Kittens: Meadow of Golden Grass (Meadow) - golden she-cat with hints of silver Thorn the Breeze Caries (Thorn) - light brown tabby tom with black stripes and strange brown markings on his flanks TaleTellers: Scarp Where Eagles Nest (Scarp) - brown and white tom with black flecks Petal of Budding Blossam (Petal) - ginger she-cat with unusual pink eyes Rogues TBC Prologue A cold, windy night lay before the travelling cats, who shivered uncontrollably; all of their ribs were showing. Only six of the original fourteen had survived the journey from the fields of the north. The leader, a once powerful stormy grey tom, lead the small group under the shade of a nearby oak, where the settled down for the night. A ginger and white she-cat refused to nestle down. "We'll starve if I don't hunt," she urged the leader, who eyed her carefully, his once handsome pelt ragged and knotted. The ginger and white she-cat was the last of the hunters who had gone on the journey, all the others were fighters and knew nothing on how to hunt. "Well," the stormy grey tom whispered, looking over the four other cats, who had all fallen asleep as soon as they settled down. "We do not want to starve, do we?" The ginger and white she-cat shook her head hurriedly. "I'll go then. I do not wish for us all to die of horrible circumstances." The tom nodded and murmured, "Be careful, Stripe. We do not know these lands." The ginger she-cat took off before replying properly and raced through the dense trees, making landmarks to know how to get back to the others. Stripe knew how the stormy grey tom acted, he acted as though his cats weren't ''starving to death. All he had to do was look at someone and see the pain we were all going through! Stripe crouched down, her abnormally long tail thrashing the ground hurriedly as she searched out a scent of prey. The forest was strange: it was no oak forest, it was a ''pine ''forest. It was weird, having the soft touch of pine needles under-paw instead of oak leaves. She picked up a faint scent of squirrel, but is was rather stale. Tossed her head the other way, Stripe heard the faint whistle of a late staying bird. Thinking she had imagined it, she shook her head and turned to face a hulking oak tree that towered above her. "Did you listen?" Someone, or ''something ''breathed in Stripe's ear and she reeled around on her hind legs, readying herself to strike- A wren. A simple wren sat before her on the ground, it's eyes glowing. "Will you murder me?" The wren whispered and Stripe shrieked in horror. "Or will you live with the guilt of killing me? Is your life more important than mine?" Stripe bared her teeth at the wren, who eyed her with puppy eyes. "I've '''murdered' ''many wrens in my time, it won't bother me, '''murdering' ''you." Her voice shook slightly; a wren had ''never ''spoken to her before, it was disturbing. "That means you're slowly killing off the larks of the world," the wren chirped and Stripe shrugged, "Look, all I care about is surviving and that includes killing prey. As long as I'm alive, ''I don't care about killing my prey." The wren seemed offended by her statement, but Stripe barely cared. "I have my children to care for!" The wren said quietly and she bounced forward and landed on Stripe's shoulder. "I will kill you," Stripe hissed, raising her claws to the wren's throat."I don't care." Stripe slit the wren's throat, quickly tossing the small body on to the pine needles. The poor bird's body landed with a muffled thump. Stripe couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. The poor wren, had, after all, chicks to look after. If I can find her chicks, we'll have more food, ''Stripe thought sternly. ''How dare I feel guilty for surviving? '' "Where you really surviving?" Whispered a strange voice that drifted through Stripe's ears like a mist. She screamed in protest and was pushed to the ground by an invisible force. When she fell, she heard something crack, but she had no care for that right now. "BREEZE HEART!" She screamed desperately for the stormy grey tom whom she loved and protected with all her heart. "Help-" She was cut off when a bone crushing force landed on her head. "Who-" She was dizzy, unable to finish her sentence. "Stripe, you have made a terrible choice to murder me... She should have let me live, for your own sake." There, in front of Stripe, was the blurry form of a wren, who was watching her with their wings outstretched as though in flight. "Wha-" She gasped as she was knocked out. The wren's warning scared her, even in her pit of blackness. Chapter One ~ Part 1 Fall didn't really have a soft spot for anyone, unlike his sister. Meadow had a soft spot for ''everyone. He thought about this often, often when he was reflecting on that fact he wasn't a very popular cat. He only really had one 'friend', and that was Wren. She was kind and pretty, and that made Fall like her. She was the one who broke through his sharp outside to his soft inside. She and him were destined to be together as best friends, perhaps more than that... But then he ''came, and stole Wren from Fall. Dark Feather and Wren had bonded from the second Dark Feather joined the tribe. They had automatically become best friends, and Fall was forgotten once more. He resigned from his softness and turned prickly once more, ''never ''lightening up to ''anyone, not even Wren. Wren. ''To Fall, the mere name was a curse word. He never spoke her name, he always used words like she and her. He never spoke her name. Wren, on the other paw, still cared for Fall and was shocked to hear he hated her because of her hanging out with Dark Feather. ''Toms, ''she thought quite often, or whenever Fall slide out of her sight, his hackles raised and his claws out. ''They're afraid of life, well, Fall is.o Did Wren really care about what Fall wanted? No! Of course not! She barely cared about what he thought of her when he announced his hate for her at a ceremony to celebrate Dark Feather's promotion to Healer of the tribe. He had truly ''meant his words of hate. Wren had no liking for him after that, and often thought of him as a curse upon her life, a tick that would ''never ''go away, that was destined to stick to her for the eternity of her life. Dark Feather was her support, her support that Fall constantly tried to bring down. he was hated now by most of the tribe, even his sister refused to look at him. Wren couldn't help but slightly miss him. Her autumn leaf that fell down before her when they used to play, the one she would look to for support. The love that had shared had shattered and now they were destined to hurt inside. Love, it seemed, was destined to not last forever. Chapter 1 ~ Part 2 Sun felt her way into nothingness and she felt cold, lake water pool at her paws. Her pelt was soaked through and she shivered but she tried not to think of it. She hated the cold, but she loved the feeling of freedom. Sun wanted to be free, but she was bound to her tribe by StarClan. ''I need the freedom of the world around me, she thought often. As Sun opened her eyes she felt a warmer, fluffy, cloudlike feeling thrust itself against her form. ''What the-? ''Her eyes flittered over her shoulder and met those of a tom, fear scent curling itself tightly around him. It wasn't his scent that weaved around him. It was Sun's. "You feel it, too?" He murmured and Sun nodded. "A disturbance... A clear one, this time." His bright green gaze locked with her's, and they stared at each for a long while. TBC